Two crazy girls and.....Thrax?
by Sanx
Summary: Um....well....just read it okey....


*What happens when two overtired friends chat late at night? I'm not sure but this came out of it ^_^;; *  
  
  
  
Kasaly and Sana are sitting on a bench in the park chatting.  
  
Kasaly: *dreamily* Thrax is so cool and sexy.  
  
Sana: He is a virus you know and he isn't very good looking.  
  
Kasaly: What do you mean? He is so hot and I'm not the only girl who thinks so.  
  
Sana: Well that changes everything *stands up and runs away*  
  
Suddenly Thrax shows up and charges after Sana and grabs her by the neck and turns her around. He brings out his long claw witch is now glowing red.  
  
Thrax: (in a growling voice) You where saying something about my looks?  
  
Sana: Um…LOOK! That Gangster bacteria is over there doing a strip!  
  
Thrax: Your trying to make a fool of me? Brings the burning claw to her throat.  
  
Sana: No! He really IS doing a strip! Oh my God, that's disgusting! You see it Kasaly?  
  
Kasaly: GAH! That is really gross. *Hides her face in her hands*  
  
Thrax turns around and sees the Gangster bacteria. He drops Sana and quickly runs over to the bacteria and slash him across the chest, melting him.  
  
Thrax: That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen and believe me I have seen some pretty nasty things in all the bodies I've been in. *he then remembers Sana and turns to face her*  
  
Sana: Kasaly save me!  
  
Kasaly: Hmm…You know what? I think I'm just gonna sit here and watch as the two of you fights. *Sits on the ground grinning big*  
  
Sana: You do that and I tell Thrax all those nasty things you said about him!  
  
Kasaly: Eh, what? I like everything about him! *Starts to sweat as Thrax approaches with a dangerous look in his yellow eyes. *  
  
Sana: *grinning big now. * Oh really? I recall you complaining about his never ever washed hair.  
  
Kasaly: Sana what the hell is you talking about? *Staring at the glowing claw drawing closer. Backs into a tree. * You where the one saying how ugly he was.  
  
Thrax stops and looks back at Sana who waves nervously at him.  
  
Sana: No I didn't! I said "gluey". I was talking about his dreadlocks. You where the one saying how small feet he has. And we all know what small feet means. *Nods*  
  
Kasaly: But I got this, HA HA *jumps to her feet and pulls out a photo of Thrax and on it Sana has written: Thrax isn't half as good as the Ebola virus. *  
  
Sana: You meanie, I didn't write that and besides you just want Thrax to yourself. *Teardrop in eye. *  
  
Thrax stands there looking confused.  
  
Kasaly: But when I told you I have a crush on Thrax you said I was sick. And now you like him too?  
  
Thrax looks even more confused.  
  
Sana: His a VIRUS so of course your sick. *Turns to Thrax* I didn't know you where a love virus Thrax.  
  
Thrax: *getting a headache from all this* I'm just gonna go now…  
  
He sneaks away while the to girls stands there yelling at each other. Suddenly two par of hands grabs him by his shoulders. He turns around to find Kasaly and Sana glaring at him.  
  
Both girls: And where do you think your going?  
  
Sana: Sneaking away like a thief in the night. I say we slap him around a little, friend! We need no men-viruses *glares at Thrax*  
  
Kasaly: Yeah, I think we need to teach him not to leave girls behind like that.  
  
Both girls glare insane at a now VERY scared Thrax.  
  
Both Girls: GET HIM!  
  
Thrax yellow eyes widen in fear as he sees the attacking girls. He turns tail and runs away screaming.  
  
Kasaly: I think we taught him a lesson, eh old friend? *Pats Sana on the back and laughs*  
  
Sana: Hohohoho. Now lets go and check out that gorgeous Tooya instead. He got real yellow eyes.  
  
Kasaly: Sure thing. *Hook arm with Sana and together they walk away talking about how sexy Tooya is. *  
  
Then Thrax appears before them. He looks at them a little uncertain.  
  
Thrax: Um, can I come with you? I promise I will behave.  
  
Sana and Kasaly look at each other and then at the pathetic looking Thrax and smiles.  
  
Both girls: Sure why not.  
  
They hook arm with Thrax and all three walks way.  
  
  
  
*Now wasn't that interesting?* 


End file.
